


reach out to me, i reach out to you

by Meatball42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Nature, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, plantacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Wendy always rests under one particular tree when she's hiking, because it's not just a normal tree.Today, it has a special surprise.





	reach out to me, i reach out to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).

Wendy was panting by the time she reached the top of Mt. Hearty. It wasn’t a real mountain, just a large hill, but the locals all called it Mt. Hearty, and Wendy had found it to be a hearty climb indeed. She checked her smartwatch, which was keeping track of her hiking time as well as her pulse.

“Not bad!” she said to herself between breaths, leaning on her knees. She’d cut twelve minutes off her time since she’d started making this climb last month. Since she could only get out every third day or so, she considered it a great improvement! And she wasn’t nearly as tired now as she had been when she’d started.

And there was another bonus.

“Hello!” she called out. The top of Mt. Hearty was a clearing with a few large trees for shade and some picnic benches. In the summer, it was often full of families, but now, in the fall, it tended to be empty except for particularly warm days.

Wendy wasn’t talking to any people, though.

The biggest tree, at the center of the clearing, was a gigantic sycamore. It must have been over a hundred feet tall, and its canopy stretched far out. Sitting underneath it was like being held in the palm of some enormous being. Wendy had sat in a scoop-like hollow at the base of the tree on her first hike, and, exhausted, she’d fallen asleep under its warm green shade. And what she’d dreamed there...

Well, she hadn’t kept up the hiking just for her health.

“Hi again,” she whispered as she approached the tree. She stretched out a hand to brush against its bark. It was hard to reach the trunk of the tree because the roots were so massive. When she touched it, the bark which should have been scratchy felt somehow soft and warm under her hand.

Wendy circled around to the comfortable hollow and slotted herself in between the knobby, twisting roots the protruded from the ground. Her watch beeped, signalling that her pulse had kicked up over a certain speed. She quickly turned it off and tried to relax. The only sounds were the shaking of leaves and the wind itself, more powerful at the higher altitude.

The leaves of this tree seemed to shiver more than the other trees, as though more wind was reaching it, somehow.

It was peaceful, and Wendy was tired from the hike, and she knew she was safe here. It wasn’t difficult to let her head fall back on a conveniently smooth root and let her eyes slide shut.

As soon as she did, the roots around her moved. They tightened around her body, cradling her snugly. Lithe touches started at her socked ankles and wound up her legs and arms.

Wendy opened her eyes to watch the little roots creeping over her. Her breath started coming short at the sensations, pressure and gentle scratching, and because the larger roots were starting to wake up, too.

"Hello Rhea," she said, smiling.

_ “Back again,” _ the tree murmured in Wendy's mind. She sounded mature, feminine, and amused. She always sounded amused when talking to Wendy, a nymph older than Wendy's grandparents talking to a young human, but today she also sounded pleased. _ “You missed me.” _

“Yes,” Wendy whispered. A larger root, as thick around as Wendy’s wrist, wrapped firmly around her calf, jostling it to the side. “Yes, I did!” she repeated, louder.

Rhea chuckled. _ “Needy girl. You must really enjoy our time together. I wonder…” _

The bigger roots were moving faster now. They’d wrapped around Wendy’s arms and legs and were holding them firmly in place. She wasn’t quite starfished, but they were held away from her body. There was no way she could move.

Then Rhea's many questing limbs started creeping under her clothes. Wendy twitched and moaned as they smoothed over her sensitive skin. A single tendril slipped beneath her underwear. Wendy’s eyes were wide and her mouth open in heated anticipation as it slid through her pubic hair and the very tip of it brushed over her clit.

Wendy cried out, bucking into the sensation. The tendril moved with her, only moving ever so slightly back and forth, teasing.

Other roots pushed up her sweat-wicking tank top and maneuvered the straps of her sports bra so that they could pull it down. Wendy’s breasts spilled out into the open air, available for the attentions of several searching tendrils. With her arms pinned away from her body and the new contortions of her clothes, Wendy felt completely exposed.

Tears started to form in her eyes as her breasts and clit were teased and other roots explored her legs and back. It all felt so good that she could already feel wetness between her legs where the root hadn’t yet touched. Although the nymph had no eyes that Wendy could see, she felt Rhea's attention like a flame teasing her skin.

“Please,” she begged, already driven half-crazy by the sensations.

_ “I wonder…”_ Rhea said again, its voice tingling in Wendy’s ears. _ “You always like it when I send my roots inside you, don’t you?” _

“Yes, I do,” Wendy answered. She strained again, hoping to make the small tendril over her clit go lower, but instead it hooked under the hood of her clit to rub against her clit directly. Wendy screamed, her whole body twisting without her control.

_ “Yes, you do like that, don’t you?” _ The tree hummed to itself. Wendy could feel the vibrations through the wood and shuddered at the sharp sensation, tears trailing down her cheeks. _ “Would you like to try something new?” _

“Anything,” she moaned.

_ “I’m glad you said that, Wendy.” _

A new root slid up her leg toward her shorts. Wendy looked down and saw that it was a thicker one, maybe even larger than she could fit her hand around. It wasn’t bigger than anything the tree had put inside her before, though.

Little roots held aside her shorts and underwear and pulled apart her lips, letting the big root push right inside. Wendy groaned with pleasure as the root went deep right away, not stopping until Wendy could feel it pushing against her insides as far up as it could go.

Then, it stopped.

Wendy was dripping down the root. Her nipples had been teased to bright red, hard nubs, her spine stroked by gentle tendrils. She was shaking with pleasure, already so close to coming for the first time. It was always like this when Rhea had her. But they'd never stopped once they'd gotten started.

“What- what’s wrong?” she asked around gasps for breath.

_ “Nothing is wrong,” _Rhea soothed. She slipped a tendril through Wendy's hair, then caressed her cheek. _ “I’m getting ready.” _

“Ready for what?”

The tree made a sound Wendy had never heard before, a groan of effort that sounded like wood creaking. The root that was pushed inside of her shook, and she looked down.

There was a bulge in the root, travelling up its length beside her leg, moving closer to where it was penetrating her. Wendy squirmed, but was held fast as always.

“What is that?!”

_ “Something new,” _Rhea whispered, just as the bulge reached the point of their joining.

The thickness of it pressed against Wendy’s opening, forcing her wide. She was so wet that there was no pain from her skin, just a stretch that made her shriek. Her body wasn’t ready for the stretch; it resisted.

“I can’t!” she cried out.

_ “Don’t worry. I’ll make you.” _

The tendril on her clit was joined by more. The root inside her had made her clit swell, large enough that it was no longer protected by the hood. The tendrils ran through her copious wetness and attacked her clit ruthlessly, rubbing along it and squeezing from multiple angles, and massaged past the head of it, up along the root.

Wendy had never felt anything like this before. It hurt fiercely like burning, but it was also the most intense pleasure she’d ever experienced. She screamed with it, writhing uncontrollably, throwing her head back as she came.

Even with the root inside her, the orgasm wasn’t balanced. Wendy’s internal muscles clenched rhythmically around the root, but the amount of stimulation to her clit meant that it didn’t feel like enough. The sound that came out of her throat was devastated, passionate and defeated.

And then the bulge made it inside.

Wendy could feel it pressing against her inner walls as it traveled up inside of her. She gasped wildly when it went by her g-spot, sending a hot pulse through overstimulated nerves. It forced its way up until there was nowhere else to go, settling heavily at the highest point it could reach.

The last few pulses of her orgasm squeezed the bulge. It was so high up that it hurt, but it also felt amazing.

_ “Happy?” _Rhea asked. Her voice was rich with satisfaction. Her tendril on Wendy's face danced around her mouth, the way they’d ‘kissed’ in the past.

Dazed by the barrage of oddity and the powerful orgasm, Wendy didn’t know how to answer. “What… what was that?”

_ “My seed,” _Rhea informed her. _ “You are a worthy carrier. I will plant myself in you and grow. When you return, I will harvest you.” _

“You… what?!”

Wendy pulled instinctively against the restraining roots and they tightened, pinning her even more securely.

_ “There is nothing to be afraid of,” _ the nymph soothed her. _ “You will not be harmed. You’ll enjoy it.” _

Rhea trailed off with, and Wendy heard another creak of effort. She looked down and saw a second bulge, even larger than the first, making its way up past her thigh.

“No, oh no, I can’t, there’s not enough room!” she panicked.

_ “There is more than enough room. Let me show you.” _

There was really nothing else Wendy could do.

**Author's Note:**

> For extra fun torment, imagine the trip back down the mountain.


End file.
